101 Spitz
by KMatsu
Summary: [KATSUDEKU] AU! basado en la pelicula: 101 dalmatas. Ubicada en la decada de los '60: El solitario compositor Midoriya Izuku necesita compañia, y eso lo sabe su más fiel acompañante, quien no es precisamente un humano, y se esforzará al máximo para que su dueño no termine solo.


_Esta es una antigua historia que me llevo guardado. No ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo sí parece una eternidad._  
 _Todo comenzó en un hermoso día durante una cálida primavera, que es la peor temporada para los solteros. La idea de que la vida de los solteros era divertida y glamorosa a mí siempre me ha parecido una tontería; la vida de solteros es bastante aburrida._

Vivía desde muy pequeño con mi humano, un tal Midoriya Izuku; un buen muchacho en sus veintes quien dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo despierto a su trabajo de compositor. Los únicos momentos en que no estaba sentado frente a un piano o escribiendo un sinfín de notas que posteriormente tomarían forma de canción era cuando se alimentaba, iba al baño, escuchaba la radio o su tocadiscos para inspirarse, o cuando concentraba toda su atención en mí. Yo por mi parte, siempre centraba mi atención en él, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y un padre para mí.  
Mi nombre es Midoriya Aki, y soy el Spitz Alemán que vigila esta casa y cuida de su propietario, porque después de todo, es mi mejor y único amigo, y yo lo soy para él. Como dije, la vida de soltero no es nada glamorosa, y no me gusta ver a Izuku completamente solo, sumido en su piano y su perro, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo.

Para mi desde hace tiempo ha sido evidente que Izuku necesita una compañera, pero si la decisión tenía que ser de él entonces continuaríamos solteros para siempre. Él está enamorado de su trabajo, y no hace más que escribir canciones románticas, aunque sea increíble, porque de romance no tenía la más mínima idea. No era un humano feo, ni mala persona en ningún sentido, por lo que estaba seguro de que merecía compañía. Puesto que él no estaba dispuesto en salir a conseguirla, yo me ofrecía ansioso en mancharme las cuatro patas en su lugar.  
Fue así que un día me senté a esperar cerca de la abierta ventana, analizando a las peatonas que por allí pasaban todos los días. Vivíamos cerca de un parque al que acudían muchos dueños con sus mascotas, incluyendo nosotros. Siempre se podía ver al músico recluido con su Spitz negro dando un par de vueltas alrededor del lago, usualmente le servían para inspirarse y comenzaba a escribir al pie del lago en una libreta sus nuevas ideas, tan solo para llegar a casa y arrugar las hojas antes de arrojarlas a la basura. Quizá en una sola visita al parque pudiéramos conocer a una bella doncella y a su mascota, así ni él ni yo terminaríamos solos o apartados.  
Yo no sabía nada de la idea de belleza humana, pero podía hacerme una idea por los diarios y revistas que Izuku compraba. Las mujeres hermosas se ven elegantes, finas, se presentan serenas también. Alguien así sería ideal para Izuku, y ese era mi objetivo a encontrar entre las personas que transitaban por la calle de enfrente.

La primera en pasar fue una mujer de extravagante cabello rosado corto, vestía ropas muy coloridas, de seguro pertenecía a ese grupo de moda que tanto se veía en los periódicos; grupo que a Izuku no le agradaba tanto. Llevaba con ella una perrita pequeña, pero solo de tamaño no de edad, creo que era una Cocker Spaniel cuyo color de pelaje era algo similar al de su dueña; tampoco era mi tipo. Las deje pasar.  
Poco después transitó por ahí una mujer de cabello castaño corto. No se veía como en las revistas llenas de mujeres hermosas, era más bajita, y un poco más rellena; aunque no creí que ese fuera un inconveniente para Izuku. Llevaba con ella una Cavalier, despampanante. Me dije a mi mismo, claro, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Quizá a Izuku no le atraen al 100% las mujeres de las revistas. Estuve a punto de rogar a mi amo por ir a buscarlas, hasta que prestándole un poco más de atención a la Cavalier me di cuenta de que en realidad era un Cavalier, casi cometía un pequeño error. Los deje pasar.  
Entonces cruzó por mi mente, ¿Y si Izuku no quisiera una compañera? Es decir, yo sí, la necesitaba. Estaba envejeciendo y no había sentido el gozo de la compañía femenina en toda mi vida pese a que siempre lo había anhelado. Pero Izuku no parecía interesado en eso, quizá podría abrir un poco más mis opciones. Quizá en lugar de una compañera podría conseguirle un compañero, un amigo que tanto le hace falta.  
Mientras meditaba esto, caminó audazmente por la acera, en dirección contraria al parque, una mujer de largo cabello negro atado en una alta coleta; su ropa era tan pulcra y refinada. Llevaba consigo una perra Poodle, igual de fina que su dueña. Me sorprendió lo agraciadas que eran, y una vez más estuve a punto de saltar a pedirle a Izuku que corriéramos tras ellas. Pero apenas voltee a verlo, me di cuenta de que era atractivo, pero un desastre en comparación a esa mujer, y lo mismo era yo respecto a la Poodle. Me vi forzado a dejarlas pasar.  
Una tras otra, y uno tras otro, no paraban de pasar dueños y perros que se alejaban del objetivo cada vez más. Muy viejos, muy jóvenes, muy raros… muy feos.  
Estaba a punto de darme por vencido completamente, hasta que de repente la vi. Una preciosa Volpina Italiana de pelaje amarillento y aparentemente picudo; su caminar tan audaz, su postura, y lo esponjoso que se veía todo su cuerpo me atrajo inmediatamente a ella. Era la indicada, tan solo necesitaba que su humano fuera igual de compatible; apenas levante la vista la decepción me golpeó inmediatamente. Se trataba de un hombre, al igual que Izuku, pero este era un individuo desaliñado, con un odio reflejado en su expresión, y era tan atractivo como para juntarse con Izuku. Caminaban hacía el parque, lo cual significaba que estarían un tiempo allí, y tendría un tiempo para relacionarme con esa hermosa Volpina. Quizá Izuku no sería compatible con ese humano, pero por lo menos hablaría con uno que, para variar, no era un vendedor o uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Me acerque hasta el piano donde mi humano intentaba componer la siguiente canción para un comercial relacionado al próximo día de San Valentín; me di cuenta que mis ladridos no le harían mella hasta que no fuera la hora de ir al parque, las cinco en punto. Por lo que, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me acerque hasta el gran reloj de manecillas que estaba detrás de él, y cuidadosamente me delante de las 16:30 hasta las 17:15, y entonces comencé a ladrar eufóricamente.  
Izuku volteó a verme confundido, evidentemente no tenía noción de la hora, o mejor dicho, de la hora que acababa de alterar.  
-¡Aki! ¿Qué pasa?- Exclamó. En respuesta comencé a dar vueltas en círculos eufóricamente.- ¿Quieres salir? Pero si son las…- Dirigió su vista al reloj, su expresión relajada cambio a una sorprendida al notar lo que este marcaba.- ¡Pasadas las cinco! No es posible.- Entonces dirigió la mirada a su muñeca, allí tenía otro reloj mucho más pequeño. Por un momento entre en pánico, mi plan se veía arruinado. Golpeo el vidrio del reloj preocupado y tan solo pronunció:- ¿Esta porquería ya se averió? ¡Qué remedio!- Y giró una pequeña rueda que había a un lado de su reloj, por lo que supe, para ajustar la hora a la del reloj más grande.  
Se puso de pie, tomó una libre y un lápiz y los guardó en el bolsillo de un saco que posteriormente procedió a ponerse. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de este una correa de color verde la cual me pertenecía; la enganchó a mi collar y al mismo instante me eché a correr en dirección a la puerta.  
-¡Tranquilo amigo!- Exclamó Izuku, mientras tomaba su sombrero del perchero cercano a la puerta.- No nos perderemos de nada.  
Claro que nos perderíamos de algo, si tardábamos mucho podíamos perder de vista para siempre al muchacho de la Volpina, y ese era un riesgo que no me atrevía a tomar.

Rápidamente llegamos al parque, y comencé a buscar a mi objetivo por todos lados. Izuku se dejaba llevar por mí, pese a mi evidente prisa; sentía que en cualquier momento aceleraría de improviso, y el caería accidentalmente. Veía a los individuos de antes, la chica de cabello rosa, la castaña, los jóvenes, los ancianos, pero por ningún lado el muchacho de la Volpina. Comencé a desesperarme, ¿Y si pasaron del parque? ¿Y si solo les quedaba de paso y realmente no volvería a verlos?  
Estábamos ya cerca del lago donde Izuku se sentaba a meditar cual podría ser su próxima gran melodía, cuando mis ojos lograron captar algo a la distancia. Allí sobre un banco, leyendo el periódico, veía esa cabellera rubia desalineada una vez más. ¡Era el muchacho de la Volpina! Y a un lado estaba ella, tan incomparablemente hermosa y resplandeciente, sentada firmemente a un lado de su amo. La situación era perfecta para mis planes, pero no podía depender de Izuku, yo tendría que hacerlo todo; él se echaría en el prado y se pondría a fabricar música. Dirigí a Izuku una vez más tras de mí, esta vez cruzaríamos por enfrente de esos dos, quería llamar su atención. Izuku no prestó mucha atención, sin embargo puedo asegurar que se sentía incómodo con los extraños movimientos que hice a lo pavo real para intentar aparentar alguna especie de finura. Él no miro hacia atrás, pero yo sí, y note que mi plan en efecto funcionaba. La volpina me miró por un momento, antes de apartar la vista rápidamente, y el muchacho, quien ahora llevaba gafas de lectura, no pudo contar con esos pequeños cristales para ocultar sus pupilas las cuales note seguían nuestro paso. ¡Excelente!

Siendo que ya estábamos prácticamente pegados al lago, Izuku se sentó al borde de este y se olvidó por completo del resto del parque. Tal y como esperaba que pasase, sin mi ayuda este chico quedaría solo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Contemplaba la quietud del agua magnificado, sabía que se sumergía mentalmente en esta durante largos periodos, y quién sabía cuánto tiempo podía quedarse así.  
Mi accionar esta vez constó en acercarme sigilosamente y tomar con mis dientes el sombrero de mi humano antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Izuku intentó atraparme, pero fui muy rápido para sus reflejos, y pude escaparme con el sombrero atrapado en mi mandíbula. Él rápidamente se puso de pie una vez más, buscando perseguirme para atrapar su sombrero. Me acerqué hasta el banco donde el muchacho leía el periódico tranquilamente, y deje el sombrero a un lado. Comencé a ladrar a mi dueño, quien desde su posición me miraba con enojo regañándome. El rubio volteó a verlo también con un dejo de desdén, e Izuku no pudo evitar el levantar la vista y que ambas miradas se chocaran. Me sentí orgulloso de eso, por lo menos se habían visto. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, me voltee en dirección al muchacho de la Volpina, y había desaparecido. Intente correr una vez más para buscarlos, pero Izuku me atrapó entre sus brazos.  
-¿Qué te está pasando hoy?- Cuestionó en un tono regañón, mientras recuperaba su sombrero.- Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.  
Pero no estaba en mis planes el darme por vencido.

Apenas se puso de pie una vez más, lo arrastre con todas mis fuerzas hacía donde suponía se habían ido el muchacho y su volpina. Por supuesto que protesto, pero no me importó para nada, tenía que tener contacto con ellos. Pude verlos a la distancia, y hacía ahí me dirigí. El rubio llevaba a su agraciada volpina por la correa mientras se distraía leyendo el diario; se me ocurrió que estando distraído, no podría ver cuando me le acercara.  
Y efectivamente tenía razón. Me acerqué hasta el rubio y me cruce entre él y su volpina, rodeándole al mismo tiempo que le cortaba el paso. La distancia entre Izuku y el muchacho se cortó rápidamente debido a la corta longitud de la correa y aproveche para rodearle con esta misma también, de tal modo que ambos quedaron atados frente a frente por la correa que no dejaba a sus pies moverse.  
Habiendo casi nada de espacio entre ellos, intentaban moverse para mantenerse apartados mientras que sus pies se movían en círculos, intentando no pisarse.  
-¡Perdóneme señor!- Exclamó Izuku, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.- Perdone usted, por favor.- Intentó agarrar al rubio para que este no se cayera, pero no hacía más que apartarse de mi humano.  
-¡No me toque!- Exclamó enfadado.- ¡Haga el favor de apartarse de mi inmediatamente! ¡Va a hacerme caer!  
Era hasta hilarante ver la situación. Dos adultos enganchados, dando vueltas sobre sí, evitando la cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo intentando aferrarse para no caerse. El muchacho de la volpina tenía razón, estaban a punto de caer al muy cercano lago, pero no era culpa de Izuku, sino suya, ya que no paraba de empujarlo con el afán de que mi humano se alejara.  
Eventualmente pasaría lo inevitable. Por un mal paso de alguno de los dos, ambos se vieron perjudicados y eventualmente cayeron al lago. La volpina intentó agarrar a su dueño del saco, pero solo logró rasgarlo y que un pedazo de tela quedara entre sus dientes.

Por supuesto, yo caí con ellos, y solo entonces el amarre al que los había sometido se deshizo. Escuche al rubio protestar por lo bajo, mientras Izuku no hacía más que disculparse frenéticamente. Si cabello estaba completamente empapado y le cubría casi toda la cara de lo largo que era, lo mismo con el muchacho rubio, quien por lo menos podía apartarlo hacia los lados para poder ver el entorno.  
-¡Mi traje nuevo!- Vociferó enfadado. Sin embargo no era un tono de voz que denotara rabia, sino que sonaba frustrado, como si se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.  
-¡Permítame ayudarle señor!- Izuku se acercó rápidamente hasta el muchacho, y tomándole por debajo de las axilas le ayudo a levantarse.- Perdone usted señor, estoy realmente apenado. No sé qué fue lo pasó a Aki.- Intento ayudarlo a acomodarse el mojado traje, pero el rubio no hacía más que apartarlo.  
-¡Esta bien!- Exclamó enojado.- Estoy bien, estoy bien.- Y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, presumiblemente para secarse, pero este estaba completamente mojado y escurriendo.  
-¡Oh! Permítame prestarle el mío.- Izuku sacó también de un bolsillo un pañuelo, que estaba en exactamente las mismas condiciones.  
Uno pensaría que el muchacho rubio reaccionaría negativamente; pero pocos segundos después, ambos, Izuku y el rubio, comenzaron a reír al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación. No pude evitarlo, también sonreía con al presenciar su felicidad, y mucho más cuando voltee la vista por un segundo y note como la volpina me dirigía una mirada llena de brillo acompañada de una cálida sonrisa.  
Los tres salimos del agua, y allí mismo comenzaron a escurrir sus ropas. Mientras Izuku exprimía su sombrero, me acerqué a él, y le toque levemente con la punta de mi nariz, logrando captar su atención, y luego señale con el hocico al chico que estaba a un lado suyo; esperé que pudiera entender que trataba de decirle. Izuku se volteó, y dejando su sombrero de lado, extendió una mano hacía el rubio.  
-Soy Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya.- Se presentó.  
El rubio, quien secaba las mangas de su saco, miró por encima de su hombro y rápidamente correspondió al saludo, estrechando su mano.  
-Katsuki Bakugou.  
-Katsuki, ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?- Preguntó una vez terminada la presentación. Este solo asintió como respuesta.- Lamento lo que hizo Aki, ¿Habrá forma de repararlo?  
-Por ahora solo quisiera algo de ropa seca y algo caliente para beber, gracias.  
-En ese caso…- Continuó Izuku. Me alegraba verle tan abierto, sobre todo con el dueño de la volpina.- Vivo a menos de una cuadra de aquí, podría invitarle a beber algo y prestarle algo de ropa.  
-¿Me invitas a tu casa con esa formalidad?- Cuestionó con una cínica sonrisa.- Estas de suerte. No tenía nada planeado para el día de hoy más que pasarlo con Natsu en el parque, así que supongo que está bien.

El chico y su mascota, Natsu, llegaron a casa. Izuku le ofreció utilizar el baño para tomar una ducha, así como le presto algunas prendas de ropa secas. Él solo se secó y cambió sus ropas raudamente. Mientras Katsuki tomaba un baño, Izuku aprovechó para preparar dos tazas de chocolate caliente; porque, por supuesto, a un bebedor de té no le gustaría el café, y a uno de café no le gustaría el té, ¡Pero todos aman el chocolate caliente!  
Yo por mi parte me acerqué hasta la estufa que fue anteriormente encendida por mi humano, y me dispuse a descansar a los pies del fuego; poco después la volpina italiana que tan loco me traía se me unió. No necesitábamos palabras para relacionarnos, no como los humanos, ellos son más complicados. Izuku no era bueno en cuanto a las palabras, por lo que esperaba que pudiera manejar la situación por su cuenta y no espantara al humano de Natsu. Colocó ambas tazas de chocolate sobre una mesa pequeña, y un plato de galletas dulces a un lado; pero siendo tan descuidado como es él, casi se le cae el plato, y al tratar de agarrarlo un par de galletas cayeron al piso. Estaba muy nervioso, esa era la razón de su torpeza. Tomó las galletas del piso y nos las arrojó a Natsu y a mí para que las comiéramos, ¿Mencione ya su torpe accionar? Porque las arrojó con fuerza tal que pasaron de nosotros y llegaron hasta el fuego. Oh, este chico es un desastre.  
Pude escuchar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y la vista de los tres se dirigió hacía Katsuki, ahora seco y llevando las ropas de mi humano. Voltee a ver a Izuku, había un brillo en sus ojos y un fuerte color rojo sobre sus mejillas. Se había paralizado totalmente ante la visión dada por nuestro invitado, tanto así que tuve que dar un fuerte ladrido para que volviera en sí. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado por demasiado tiempo, nerviosamente tomó una de las tazas y se la ofreció a Katsuki. Sin embargo, este estaba distraído con el piano al fondo del salón, y antes de darse cuenta de que Izuku había preparado una tierna merienda para dos, se acercó al instrumento.  
-¿Tocas el piano?- Cuestionó, tomando asiento en la banqueta del piano. Izuku tomó ambas tazas entre sus manos y se acercó hasta él.  
-Soy compositor, de hecho.- Respondió, entregándole una taza a Katsuki mientras tomaba lugar a su lado.- Siempre voy al parque en busca de inspiración para alguna que otra canción, algo en la quietud del agua o en el canto de los pájaros simplemente hace que las notas o las letras estallen en mi cerebro.  
-Eso es adorable, Izuku.- Suspiró, antes de beber un sorbo de la taza.  
-Deku.- Corrigió rápidamente.- Mis amigos me dicen Deku, puedes llamarme así.  
¿De qué amigos habla? ¿De los de uniforme que le pagan por cada pieza de música?  
-Así que, Deku…- Comenzó el rubio.- ¿No podrías tocarme algo?... ¡U-Una canción!- Remató nerviosamente.  
-P-pues…- Contestó rápidamente, intentando disimular sus nervios.- He estado trabajando en esto…  
Y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre las teclas suavemente, creando una dulce melodía que llenó la habitación. Era la primera vez que veía a Izuku intentando impresionar a otro humano que no fuera a pagarle por ello, y fue indescriptiblemente satisfactorio; más aún al notar que el otro le escuchaba con atención, escuchaba cada nota, apreciaba cada uno de sus graciosos gestos que hace cuando se sumerge en una canción, y sonreía ante la magia generada tanto por la armonía como por Izuku.  
Las notas y la conversación continuo hasta una hora tal que parecía demasiado tarde para irse solo, o por lo menos eso clamaba mi humano mientras invitaba al rubio y la volpina a quedarse hasta el amanecer. Natsu y yo nos dormimos bajo el armonioso sonido de las notas generadas por Izuku; dormí con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo tanto hacía él como hacía mí. Realmente parecía que esos dos tendrían una buena química.  
 _Es más, quizá podría servirle de inspiración para esa canción de San Valentín que tanto le costaba proyectar._


End file.
